Obsession
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Hoennshipping]It was that moment he realized his feelings had gone past love. It was...obsession.[POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED]


Obsession

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: I've been planning this for ages, but I never actually wrote it. -sweatdrop- Anyway, here's my latest Hoennshippy-in-progress, Obsession!

**Disclaimer: Fiery says that Kyoto doesn't own Pokemon...just Ukiyo...while Asuka belongs to Kanta-chan...**

_Key: I'm lazy. Look at TTIL or TR._

KYAA! Arigatou, Usagi-chan, for telling me that the dividers weren't working! I forgot to change this. But this is a very minor update...

* * *

A white-haired boy was aimlessly sweeping the sidewalk of his home to get rid of the leaves that kept falling near the doors and such. He yawned, wiping an eye with one free hand, as he held the broom in the other.

Then..._she_ walked out.

And reporters followed her.

"Kyaa! IT'S HARUKA-SAN!" a little girl screamed, pointing at the young trainer-turned-Hoenn-Champ.

Haruka gulped, doing the "whatsit" pose as the cameramen and tabloid reporters clamored around her. (You know, from Angelic Layer?)

"Haruka-san, how do you feel about being the new Champion?" "Haruka-san, is it true that Steven went easy on you?" "Haruka,--"

Haruka yelled out with fury, "**NO COMMENT!**"

She tried prying her way out of the crowd, as some random boy came up to her, and asked her one question that would get on Yuuki's nerves.

"Haruka-san, will you marry me?"

Yuuki's eye twitched, as he put a death glare on his face, and ran after the boy that proposed to Haruka out of the blue.

"Haruka-chan is too young to get married, damn you!" he yelled, chasing the boy with the broom.

Haruka had a bewildered look on her face, clearly being surprised at Yuuki's actions.

"Yu-Yuuki-kun, you didn't have to do _that_ you know..."

The boy was on the ground with swirly eyes and he was twitching at the same time.

"Haruka-chan, I promised to protect you from scary people, ne?"

"H-Hai..."

"And this is protecting you!"

Haruka sweatdropped, looking at Yuuki's wide grin.

"It's a little too much, though...I'm not as weak as I used to be, you know!" she pouted.

"You'll always be the weak little Haruka-chan to me!" Yuuki grinned, walking away from the scene with his broom in hand.

He opened the door, placing the broom back in the kitchen, and plopped down onto his bed.

"Haruka-chan, don't you realize? I don't want to lose you to anyone else..." Yuuki whispered to himself, with a smile on his face. "That is why I protect you..."

"Ma, I never knew you felt that way, Yuu-nii!" a squeaky voice came, as a small girl climbed from under Yuuki's bed.

"_ASUKA-CHAN!_ How many times have I told you not to hide in my room!"

"Demo, I wanna know something first! Is Haru-nee now your girlfriend? Ne, ne?"

Yuuki blushed, out of anger and embarrassment, as he threw his pillow at his little sister.

"GET OUT!"

"Is Haru-nee going to marry Yuu-nii?" Asuka questioned, bouncing on her _nii-chan_.

"I SAID _GET OUT!_"

"Ma, Yuu-nii's so mean!" Asuka pouted, walking out of the room.

Yuuki seemed content that his sister was now out of the room.

He smiled as he whispered to himself again, "Haruka-chan, Yuuki-kun is in love with you..."

* * *

"Ehhh? Yuuki, you're going to tell Haruka-chan your feelings today?" a voice questioned, quite loudly.

"Ukiyo, keep it down!" Yuuki shushed.

"Maa, Yuuki, you're no fun! Demo, if you're going to confess to Haruka-chan today, it's my duty as Haruka-chan's best female friend to tell you what to do!" Ukiyo giggled.

Yuuki sweatdropped at the enthusiastic female, who was currently whacking him on his back, with her palm.

"Give her flowers, tell her you like her hair!"

"Hai, but how will this come in handy? I've been her best friend for Kami-sama knows how long! She doesn't need all this pampering, ne?"

"It'll make you a better boyfriend for Haruka-chan!"

Yuuki muttered angrily, and said, "Ukiyo, I'm serious when I say I don't need your advice!"

"Fine then! Okay Yuuki, I want to ask you a question. If you really like Haruka-chan, would you give up everything in the world for her?"

"That's easy! Of course!'

"Even Pokemon training?"

"Yes."

"Even letting her date Mitsuru-chan if it makes her happy?'

"Um...yes," Yuuki hesitated.

"_Damn_, you really _do_ like Haruka-chan!"

"Well..._duh_."

"What do you like most about her?"

"The way her hair blows in the wind...her blue eyes, the way there's always a tint of pink on her cheeks...just about everything about her, I guess..."

"Shessh, you're not in love with her, you're obsessed with her!" Ukiyo joked. "Don't take it seriously, Yuuki. It was a joke."

"_Riiight._ Anyway, this is all I need, right?"

"Yep. Go forth!"

"ITAI!" Haruka yelped, from outside Yuuki's window.

"Hey, wasn't that Haruka-chan's voice?" Yuuki questioned, Ukiyo nodding.

* * *

"Itai itai itai! IT HURTS!" Haruka sobbed, rubbing her knee.

"What happened?" Yuuki questioned.

"I fell..."

"Do you want me to carry you home?"

"Ano...I guess..."

Yuuki crouched down in front of Haruka, his back facing her.

"Get on."

Haruka listened to Yuuki, climbing onto his back, and then going for a piggy-back ride back to Haruka's house.

"Hey Haruka-chan..."

"Hai?"

"Never mind...it wasn't important anyway."

"Okay then..."

Yuuki couldn't bring himself to say it, those three words that he just wanted to shout out.

"We're here, Haruka-chan..."

Yuuki let Haruka off his back, and let her limp inside her house by herself. Masato was there, anyway.

* * *

"I...want to know what you like, Haruka-chan. Everything." Yuuki whispered to himself, actually remembering Ukiyo's advice when he told her that he didn't need it.

It was that moment when he found out that his feelings had gone past love.

It was...

_Obsession_.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter. -sweatdrop- Anyway, R&R, flames to Fiery! -smiles-

Oh, and Evil-chan, I hope you don't mind that I used Asuka for the story!


End file.
